A night of fears
by NynaeveIshizu
Summary: [SasuSaku] Sasuke thinks of Sakura and Sakura thinks of Sasuke and I really suck with summaries so please just read it and review Not suited for people that hate blood and violence... [Oneshot coughI thinkcough]


Hello there

This is my first Naruto fanfiction so please be nice

I hope you like it and I really apologize if someone has already written something like that…

And now on with the story

**Disclaimer** I do not own Naruto…T.T

A night of fears 

-

-

-

-

He woke up with a terrified scream. Cold sweat ran down his forehead. His dark hair was messy and slightly wet, and his black eyes stared blankly into the darkness. He, Uchiha Sasuke, had nightmares every time he closed his eyes. It was either the brutal slaughter of his clan or something concerning his most cherished living person and his first friend.(A.N: Not that he doesn't cherish his friend; he does but not as much as "the other") This time it was the latter. He dreamt that none other than his brother Itachi killed a certain pink-haired kunoichi. Fear and despise filled his heart that Itachi would find out what Sasuke felt towards the girl, and that he would kill her just to make the younger suffer. The little Uchiha recalled the day he had left his village in search for power. She was there, trying to prevent him from leave. His heart ached and he was so tempted to stay but he couldn't. She would never understand. He had to kill his brother even if he had to sacrifice his own life to do it. Otherwise Itachi would kill her and everyone else Sasuke cared for. He feared that if he failed, his heartless brother would really do it.

Sasuke looked upon the night sky remembering her cheerful warm smile. And her tears along with her words, printed in his mind '_I love you with all my heart_' .He clenched his fists when a part of his nightmare flashed before his eyes:

**-Sasuke's dream-**

Itachi was holding a kunai in his hand and was cutting Sakura's chest. He then ripped her heart out and sliced it into pieces. Blood was everywhere- her blood. And the last thing she said was "**Sasuke-kun, help me!**" and to her left was Naruto's lifeless body, lying on the ground with his now empty eyes staring accusingly at the younger Uchiha. Yet Sasuke couldn't move. The only thing he could do was watch as his loved one suffered and inhaled her last breath. His vision blurred and he found a warm liquid sliding from his eyes to the sides of his face. He was crying. 

**-End of dream-**

Sasuke trembled from the memory. The only thing he wanted was to hold her. But he couldn't. He had to gain power; he had to kill his brother.

"I just hope you are both safe, Sakura, Naruto…" he whispered.

Again Sakura's face flashed in his mind. Oh, how he longed for her… although he'd be damned before saying that out-loud. He was an avenger. His brother's face had now replaced that of Sakura's. Sasuke's eyes became red. "_I will kill you Itachi! Even if it's the last thing I do! I shall get my revenge!_" Anger was beaming in those beautiful red eyes.

--

Somewhere in Konoha a certain girl looked through the window, her eyes filled with tears. She remembered her nightmare

**-Sakura's dream-**

Orochimaru was standing before her with a cruel smirk. His eyes were now red which could only mean one thing- he possessed Sharingan… and that meant that he had already taken Sasuke's body.

"**_Your precious Sasuke-kun is gone little kunoichi! His body is now mine. Do you know what he said before he died? He said he hated you and your pathetic village and hoped both would burn and leave him alone!_**"

Sakura's body began trembling. She started crying. Her heart ached and she screamed in agony.

**-End of dream-**

"Sasuke-kun. Are you safe? Are you alive? Do you care even a tiny bit about the village or me; or, at least about Naruto? Will you ever come back?" she had many more questions but had no one to answer them. She continued looking at the night sky "I hope you're safe Sasuke-kun."

Like that two lone souls, longing for each, fell in the depressing darkness of the night…a dreadful night of fears.

-

-

-

-

The End 

Um… so what do you think? Oh, and just so you'd know I DO NOT hate Sakura and I most certainly do not hate Itachi …

Well that's all. Please tell me what you think

Bye


End file.
